Red Devil
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: "Apakah dari dulu mulutmu hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis saja, Uchiha?"   "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!"   "Observasi, Teme.   Observasi tentang pernyataan bahwa 'mulut seorang Uchiha hanya dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis' itu benar…atau tida


Drrrt….drrrt….

"Hn?"

"Halo? Suke? Bisa minta tolong? Aku kejebak hujan dan tidak bisa pulang, bisa to-"

"Dimana?"

"aha…kau sudah tahu maksudku ya, Suke? Hehe…jemput aku di kedai paman Teuchi, Suke. Aku tunggu ya. Jaa ne !"

Klik.

Dibalik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga kepala, Sasuke membuka mata. Menampilkan iris onyx sepekat malam yang telah disembunyikan dibalik kelopak entah berapa lama. Mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang. Menunggu matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamar yang disetel remang-remang. Mengedarkan mata sejenak, kemudian meraih t-shirt hitam di ujung tempat tidur untuk membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya yang telanjang. Tangannya meraih kunci mobil yang berada dimeja sebelah kanan. Sasuke hendak beranjak ketika matanya sepintas menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya keatas meja. Tepatnya kearah jam weker yang sedang menunjuk ke pukul…

What The Hell!

**RED DEVIL**

**-a sasunaru fanfiction-**

**Naruto is belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

Deru mobil masih sedikit terdengar diantara bunyi tetes hujan yang menampar-nampar lamborgini hitam itu dengan ganasnya. Dibelakang kemudi Sasuke tak bergeming. Hujan yang turun begitu lebat seakan bukan halangan untuk tetap membuat jarum speedometernya tak beranjak dari titik 110km/jam. Bahkan teriakan protes dari penumpang sebelahnya tak membuat Sasuke mempunyai keinginan secuilpun untuk mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. 'Rasakan heh, siapa suruh membuat kesal seorang Uchiha?'

Melewati tikungan, Sasuke menyalip mobil didepannya namun segera, seberkas lampu menyorot begitu terang dari arah berlawanan. Bunyi klakson panjang yang melengking memberi tanda keberadaan kendaraan lain tak jauh didepan. Sasuke membanting stir secepatnya ke sisi kiri tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya membuat ban mobilnya berdecit karena terlalu dipaksakan. Kurang cepat sedetik saja, pasti bagian depan mobilnya akan berciuman dengan bagian depan truk besar –yang baru saja melintas disampingnya- dengan indahnya.

"Sasuke, brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan barusan, hah? Aku belum mau mati, Baka!"

Sosok disebelah Sasuke mengumpat keras dengan wajah merah padam saking syoknya.

"Aku malah lebih suka kau mati, baka Dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh. Matanya tetap fokos ke jalanan.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme! kau menyesal menjemputku? Kalau iya, kenapa tadi tidak menolak ketika kumintai bantuan? Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan di kedai paman Teuchi tadi! setidaknya di surga nanti aku tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu denganmu lagi!" muka Naruto makin merah antara marah dan panic yang berlebihan.

"Akan kulakukan, Dobe. Kalau saja dari awal aku tahu ini masih pukul satu pagi."

Ya, Sasuke tak menyangka sahabat pirangnya itu menelpon dipagi buta. Tadinya Sasuke mengira itu baru jam delapan atau sembilan malam. Tapi tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya kembali, dengan berat hati Sasuke keluar menuju bagasi. Dan sialnya, hujan! padahal tadi si Naruto sudah memberitahukannya di telepon. Salahkan nyawanya yang tidak langsung berkumpul pas ia bangun. Sehingga membuatnya menjadi sedikit linglung.

"Oh, apakah aku telah mengganggu tidur cantikmu, Sasu-Chan~?" kata Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sehingga langsung mendapat death glare dari Sasuke. Naruto tertawa lepas. Senang rasanya menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Shut up, Dobe. Lagian untuk apa kau berada di warung tidak sehat sampai selarut itu, eh?"

Naruto langsung terdiam.

"A-ano…i-itu…itu…arrghh! itu karena aku berniat mentraktir tim basket kami yang memenangkan pertandingan tadi siang, Teme ! tapi dompetku ketinggalan, sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk bekerja seharian disana untuk membayar makanan kami!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa? Kau mau mengejekku, hah?" lanjut Naruto melihat Sasuke menatap mencela dan tidak percaya kearahnya.

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt…..! Braaaakkkk…..!

"-ME BRENGSEEKKK…!" Naruto melempar tatapan paling membunuh kearah Sasuke masih dalam posisinya yang tengah mencium sisi dalam kaca mobil bagian depan.

"Hn" dan Uchiha pun tak terpengaruh seperti biasa.

Naruto bahkan baru sadar kalau ia masih berada didalam mobil ketika mobil berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat badannya terlempar kedepan. Ingatkan dia untuk memasang sabuk pengaman lain kali.

Naruto bingung karena mobil tak kunjung berjalan. Ia mencoba melihat keluar melalui kaca jendela. Hujan memeng membuyarkan pandangan. Namun Naruto tidaklah rabun sehingga dengan cepat ia menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai ditaman halaman depan rumahnya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah. Ekspresinya memang suka berubah seenak jidat.

"Ne, Teme. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Dan kenapa kau masih tetap berada diatas mobilku, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap sinis.

Naruto kembali cemberut.

"Majukan mobilnya sampai kedepan pintu, Teme! ini masih hujan, aku bisa kebasahan!"

"Kau tinggal berlari, apa susahnya?" Sasuke tak bergeming.

Kepala Naruto mendidih menahan marah. Asap imajinasi tiba-tiba keluar dari hidung, telinga dan ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Apakah dari dulu mulutmu hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis saja, Uchiha?" Naruto mendesis marah. Naruto sudah menggunakan nama keluarga pertanda kali ini ia benar-benar marah.

"Uchiha memang diciptakan seperti itu, kau sudah tahu kenapa dulu masih mau berteman denganku, Uzumaki?" Sasuke tetap tak mau mengalah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit gentar, namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak mengijinkannya untuk menampilkan emosi dihadapan siapapun.

Kemarahan Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Sekarang asap diatas kepalanya sudah berubah menjadi api merah yang berkobar-kobar.

"Uchiha…!" Naruto menggeram.

'O ow, mati kau Sasuke!' kasihan sekali inner Sasuke terlambat menyadari bahaya.

GYAAAAAAAAA…GREEBB…!

Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto berhasil menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dibelakang kursi kemudi dan mengikatnya dengan dasi yang tadinya terpasang asal di lehernya.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu berbahaya. Ekspresi marah tak lagi terpasang dimukanya, digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Namun, senyuman yang tengah tersungging di bibirnya bukan lagi senyum polos seperti yang biasanya terpasang di wajah tampannya. Senyumannya kali ini lebih seperti seringai. Seringai buas, seringai puas atas sebuah kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan dicapai.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

GLEK!

"Aku tidak yakin dengan pernyataanmu barusan, Suke. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, hm?" Kata Naruto tanpa melepas senyum seringainya. Tatapannya berubah jahil. Tangannya perlahan bergerak kearah pangkal paha Sasuke. Membelai dan meremasnya dari luar. Membuat sang Uchiha kaget dan menahan napasnya barang sejenak. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, dengan cepat Naruto segera menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke dang mengeluarkan isinya tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke panik. Sekarang Naruto sedang membelai barang kebanggaannya dengan perlahan.

Senyum Naruto melebar.

"Observasi, Teme.

Observasi tentang pernyataan bahwa 'mulut seorang Uchiha hanya dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis' itu benar….atau tidak…" suara Naruto semakin rendah seiring dengan makin merendahnya kepala Naruto. Mendekat, meraup sesuatu milik Uchiha Sasuke yang telah setengah menegang. Membawanya hingga ke suatu titik yang cukup dapat membuat Uchiha didepannya lepas kendali.

Sasuke terkesiap.

"Brengsek..!"

Sasuke salah, selama ini ia berpikiran bahwa keluarga Uchiha sudah seperti iblis karena terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya. Tapi ternyata, sahabatnya ini adalah lebih dari sekedar iblis, yang dengan gampangnya menaklukkan keiblisan seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang iblis. Tapi Naruto, adalah sesosok Red Devil. Raja dari segala raja iblis.

"Anh…Anhssssshhhhhhh…"

Uchiha kalah, dan Uzumaki menyeringai menang disela kulumannya.

Suasana kelas yang tenang terusik oleh beberapa murid yang terbahak tak jelas di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Entah apa yang menarik dibawah sana, yang jelas apapun bisa jadi bahan tertawaan jika Kiba, Lee, Sai dan Naruto tengah berkumpul seperti sekarang ini. Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap pun diam saja ketika mejanya bersama Kiba dijajah Naruto dkk.

Dari arah pintu, terlihat Sasuke dan Gaara masuk kedalam dalam diam.

"Yo, Gaara! Ohayou, Teme!" sapa sipirang hiperaktif yang dibalas senyuman Gaara dan deathglare oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang tak perduli tetap memasang senyum lima jari, tatapannya mengikuti Sasuke yang tengah berjalan kebangkunya di pojok lain kelas. Kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah bergabung dengan yang lainnya ketika Sasuke telah duduk dan mulai membuka sebuah novel sebagai bacaan ringannya dipagi hari. Gaara telah meletakkan tasnya dibangku depan dan langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya Sai mengetahui ada yang berbeda di raut muka Gaara.

Naruto yang baru menyadari ikutan bertanya.

"Eh, iya, ada apa denganmu, Gaara? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti baju baru dicuci?" Canda Naruto yang langsung disusul gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Uchiha itu, apa dia tidak bisa menghargai orang lain barang sedikit?" kata Gaara sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Kiba.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tadi ada adik kelas yang menangis gara-gara bentou yang dibuat khusus oleh Sasuke dilolak mentah-mentah." Jelas Gaara.

"Hhmmp… kalau yang seperti itu sih jangan ditanya, dari dulu juga kita tahu kalau seorang Uchiha memang seperti itu." timpa Sai yang dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

"Tapi setidaknya hargailah sedikit, mas baru saja anak itu mau memberikan bentounya Sasuke langsung menyela 'minggir, kau membuatku iritasi!'"

"Bwahahahaa….." Naruto tertawa paling keras.

"Hn, sepertinya memang tak ada yang bisa mendekati si Uchiha kecuali satu orang." Kata Sai sambil melirik Naruto, yang lain mengangguk membenarkan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk membayangkan hal tadi.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa memang mulut seorang Uchiha tak bisa mengeluarkan yang lain selain kata-kata sinis?" kata Kiba sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih asik membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

"Tidak juga, Uchiha juga bisa mendesah." Kata Naruto tanpa dosa.

"APAA?" semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat semuanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Itu benar kok, buktinya semalam ia mendesah kelika aku melakukan mouthj-"

BUUUGGK!

"ITTAAIII!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Di dekat kakinya, terdapat sebuah buku tebal yang teronggok nista.

Sambil mengelus kepalanya Naruto menengok ke samping. Disana ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dari bangkunya, menatap Naruto garang dengan muka merah padam.

Muka kesakitan Narutopun berganti dengan senyum garing. Membalas tatapan sang Uchiha sambil tetap megelus-elus kepalanya. Kemudian, ia berkata tanpa dosa,

"I love you too, Teme."

**_FIN_**

**Mind to review?**

**Please ?**


End file.
